Through the Looking Glass
by tisku nn
Summary: Past: A young girl moved from Japan to America with her family. Present: Young Naruko attends to school, doing the average, till she falls in love with a transfer student. What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Please R&R

* * *

><p>The afternoon was calm, but cold. Everything that one person could ever want is money and wealth, but not for this young Japanese woman. Her father was always at work and never had time for her, her mother long gone and she had a younger brother that her father had given up for adoption. She sighed, bowing her head slightly to think of the past, but mostly of her mother who had always been with her. Born as the second blonde in her family, she was always teased by the other people in her community, but that was not always it. She was also teased because of being richer than any other of the families.<p>

This was shortly after that they had moved from Japan to America when she was younger and her mother was carrying her younger brother in her womb. Her father had gotten a promotion and was sent to one of many places of the company that her father was working for. She had never once asked for too many things, but her father had bought her many things that a child could ever want. No. she wanted a family to come home to, have dinner with. Not coming to an empty home with maids and butlers to give her what she needed. Not to sit alone at home with no one to have a conversation with at the dinner table. At the age of seventeen, she was pretty lonely.

She went to school like any other teen in America, a few friends that know of her little secret of her being rich, and having a father that was never there for her. She looked like any other teen as well, but the thing was, she wasn't like any other teen in the area that she lived in. This was something that she wanted to change. The young blonde turned to walk through the door, a butler was waiting for her.

"Miss Naruko."

"Just have the rest of the day off, Tsume."

And with that, Tsume, left the woman alone and went to have his day off, however, he remained in the mansion with the others. Maids were cleaning, the butlers having their days off. They really appreciate the young mistress of the house, but this was bothering some of them as the young mistress was mopping around the house far too long. The only thing that made her happy is when she made her own food, did her own things in the house, like a normal teen would, but she tried her hardest to stay out of suspicion of the neighbours that she was the only daughter of this house hold.

Naruko walked down the long hallways, looking at the photos of the past, and some even from when she lived in Japan. The thing was that she wanted to go back home, but America had been her home for twelve years. She made her way to her room, looked how plain it was, she grabbed her phone and called up her friends to see if they were not busy today. The phone range for a few seconds.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, it's Naru. I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere."

"Sure! Where shall we meet the others?"

"The same place."

"Mkay, see ya then."

Naruko hung up the phone to get ready to go out. She put on some street clothing, high tops, her lip pricings, a few studded wrist bands and some dark makeup. This is how the world saw her, as a dark gothic person. Nonetheless, she was the nicest person that anyone could meet. She told Tsume that she was going out with friends, and the butler understood and would tell the master that his daughter wouldn't be home till later. Naruko left the mansion, grabbed her skateboard, and left the property within a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Roughly twenty minutes later, she met up with her friends; some looked like punks, gothic, and geeks. Yup. This was her crowed to hang with. The group saw her ridding down the street on her skateboard and waved over at her with all smiles. She smiled back and slowed down, not wanting to draw any more attention to the group. There was Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.<p>

"What took you?" The other blond female said in an intimidating expression.

"Tsume kept me a little." Naruko lie.

The truth was that she wanted to take her time to meet with her friends; this was her thing to do so.

"Anyways, were should we go hang out?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go see the new horror movie!" Naruko said with an extremely happy expression.

"Anyone else in favour?"

The group put their hands up and laughed about it. Then they headed to the movie theatre with smiles and all. Naruko paid for some of her friends in, while others had paid for themselves in, and this was her time to pay for the movie tickets for some of them. They all bought popcorn, sodas, and a few sweets along to boost their energy for later. They went in and took the best seats in the theater and were slightly early. Shortly a few minutes later, the crowed began to fill the rest of the seats, and then the movie began.

* * *

><p>What seemed to be an hour and a half later, the group all came out laughing at the movie they had just seen. They though it was stupid for some of the actors to react so passive, and aggressive. It was late and they headed in their own ways, Naruko walked with Kiba.<p>

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" She asked, showing a small blush.

"What do you mean, Naru?"

"What do you think of me? Do you think that I am woman, or just another friend?" She nearly whispered.

"Well…" Kiba glances up and scratch his chin. "I like you as a woman. That's what I see you as."

Naruko blushed at the complement. "Thanks."

"Well, I guess we part here." He smile sheepishly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

This surprised her completely, they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Naruko was greeted by the maids, the butlers, and her father as she returned home. The only thing that did not greet her was her mother and little brother that her father had given up in adoption when he was first born. Her father had given her a hug and smile to see his little girl standing there with him, his wife gone and had to give up his only son for adoption and could not take care of him at the time. Naruko brushed off her father and went up to her room to wash off the makeup that she had to put on to see her friends. She didn't want to be around her father at all, and the only way of her not being with her father is hanging out with her friends.<p>

Sighing as she reached her room, which was rather big than the normal teenager's room, and very tidy for one as well. Naruko went to her bathroom, going to wash off the makeup and herself afterwards, but the thing was that she wanted to be scolded for staying out late, having a curfew, being grounded, but her father thought that was wrong to do those things to kids in anyway. She turned on the water, warm-hot water for her to relax her body. Once washing off the makeup, she striped herself and stepped into the shower to relax her muscles in the hot water.

Thinking about what happened earlier that day; she blushed rather deeply, hoping to see him the next day at school. She finished washing herself off and wrapped a towel around her thin frame. A white towel wrapped around her blond hair to dry it off, Naruko made her way to her bed to get into her pyjamas, which only consists of short shorts, and a grey wife-beater. She lay on her bed till her eyes closed; drifting to her own world of wonderment and enjoyment.

* * *

><p>The morning came quick, up before her alarm clock; she was fully dressed in her usual attire, but she was wearing two spiked lip piercings and a brow pierce as well. This was the beginning of a new week, maybe she finally go out with Kiba but that wasn't her dream, but she can live with it and handle a break up pretty well. Naruko went downstairs to go grab some breakfast, a little bit of money for lunch, and her slung over bag for her things. She headed towards the door to grab her skateboard and leave.<p>

The school wasn't that far from where she lived, however it was still a long ways to go. She rode down the driveway and out the front gate, which she had opened automatically from the house. The greenery of the drive way was amazing, and some people would like to have what she had. Once out the front gate, she met up with her good friends and someone new in the group. It was a red head and another person with hair dyed orange, and she thought it was weird. 'Maybe they are transfers' she thought to herself as she rode up to them.

"Hey Naru!" Kiba called out to the blonde that came riding up to them.

"Hey, Kiba." She smiled and cocked her head to see the other two looking at her weird. "Who are they?"

"This here is Gaara, and Ichigo." Kiba told her with his famous grin.

They both nodded and one of the two smiled at her.

"Hi…" The one named Gaara waved his hand at her.

"Hey." The other said.

"Sup. Let's get going so that we don't get into trouble with the old man!" She kid as the group started to walk towards Konoha Senior High with the two new students.

The school was magnificent! It seemed more of an academy than a high school. The reason for the school to look like this it was school for culinary arts, advance art technology, and academics, for the talented and the gifted. She was glad to have been accepted here, to make friends for the first time that she went into this school. They all went their separate ways once more and Naruko had shown them to the office before she ran to her first class, advanced art of technology. She left them standing there; she was already late as it is already.

* * *

><p>She entered the room with the teacher already speaking to the class about art and how to create a three dimensional character by using simple techniques on the computer.<p>

"Miss Uzumaki. Tell me why you were late?" The teacher asked her. He had a large scar across his face that was lighten to his dark complexion.

"I escorted to new transfer students to the office this morning." She wasn't lying, and most times she did lie to push the teacher's buttons to see if he gets mad enough to kick her out.

"Ah. I heard something about that." He knew she wasn't lying to him this time.

The class went on with its normal things, students speaking to each other while the class was interrupted by the new student, Ichigo Kurosaki. The class started to murmur about how strange his hair was, and that he was almost like Naruko, but quite the opposite than her in many ways as well. The teacher directed the student to sit next to her, which was she was hoping for the teacher to do so.

"I didn't know that you were in this class. If you'd told me sooner, I would have brought you here anyways!" Naruko smiled as she went back to doing her 3D character on the computer in front of her.

"I didn't know my classes till the principal gave me my schedule." Ichigo replied calmly, and not like the way that she had seen him on her way to the school.

The rest of the class went smoothly, everyone was close to completing their characters and the only one that was done theirs was Naruko, and she liked what she made of it. It turned out to be a character of a game, but with different clothing, appearances and hair style, but all in all, it looked like it was something else. Naruko stood up and stretched and Ichigo was amazed that she had finished with the class project in two and a half hours, and it usually took roughly a day and a half (in most cases) to complete one character.

Naruko waited for Ichigo to hurry, and she had a class in the afternoon, which was the basics for painting and sketching, but she was going to play hooky today with her new friends and friends, except for Hinata, which she needed more time on her projects in her culinary classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: IF there is any mistakes, please let me know and R&R.

* * *

><p>Naruko met up with the group that waited for them by the same pinc table that they usually met up at and sat around the table. The thing was different was that there was two new people of the misfit group, and that they had all brought a lunch or that they bought at the cantine. The thing was that Naruko always bumbed off of them when she had something of her own.<p>

"Hey peoples!" Naru called while walking with Ichigo from the computer lab.

"Hey." They all replied with the exception of Gaara not sayin anything.

"How was everyone's classes? And I will be right back." Naruko said as she ran off to go grab something from the cantine.

"So.. You're in the same classes as Naru?" Kiba asked as he picked up a spork that he dipped into a bowle of instant noodles.

"Yeah. Kind of. She can work well with digital media." Ichigo responded with a small smile.

"Sh-she sure can!" Hinata said before taking a bite of her sandwich that she brought from home.

"Yeah, and she doesn't have any homework because she gets them done within one class or two." Ino added, stelling a grape from the strawberry blonde woman that sat next to her.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Well, she can be a pain when she is bored." Shino added, not eating anything like the rest.

Ichigo quirked a brow before unpacking his lunch with the red head, Gaara. Naruko came walking back with a bunch of junk. "So? Tell me everyone!" She chirped with a happy smile.

"Mine was fine. Still working on culinary." Hinata softly spoke.

"Okay." Kiba added.

"Fine."

"Awesome cause I got to spend it with Sasuke!" Both Ino and Sakura said at the same time with love strucked eyes.

"Awe! Hina cant go out tonight! Awesome, okay, and why the hell would I want to know that!" She said to all of them at the same time with the smile.

"But I can still go out tonight too." Hinata smiled.

"YAY! Anyways, lets do something! Like play hooky for the afternoon!"

"I'm in." Ichigo said as he picked at the food that was in front of him.

"Count me in." Kiba said.

"Us too!" Both the blonde added

"I can't" Hinata said.

"I can't either." Shino added as well.

"Nore can I." Gaara said calmly.

"Then it's settled! We leave once the bell rings!"

Everyone nodded and changed conversation for the rest of the lunch period. This was good because everyone was on good terms with everyone else. The mood was ruined when another blonde joined the group and pulled Gaara away from the group. This confused them as she had indroduced herself as Temari and needed to talk with her younger brother. This confused the group a little before that she has said that they were siblings, and that had cleared the mess up before anything had happened.

"See ya later, Gaara." Naruko said, causing the red head to blush a little before his sister dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Rest of the lunch with by smoothly with Hinata leaving early and with Shino afterwards. The rest did what they wanted to and left the school grounds without a word to anyone that they knew. The four went to small town mall, Naruko left on her way with Kiba while the other two dragged Ichigo with them to get him some new clothing for him to wear for the night that they are going out with.<p>

"Naru, are you going to go see Lee to see if he can come with us tonight?" Kiba asked as the two headed towards the food court.

"Yep! I haven't seen bushy browes in a long time." She replied with a smile.

The two came to the south end food court, stopping at a table before she went to go get Lee to join them when he had a break.

"Bushy brows!" She called out to a boy cladded in green clothing with the exception of the company suit over top.

"Naru, I will be with you in five, have to finsh this shift before anything else!" he called back before getting back to his job.

He joined Kiba, the two blondes and a kid with dyed orange hair. He noted the new person in their little circle of friends, but smiled and greeted him like with everyone else, a big grin a lecture of youth as well. "I only have fifteen minutes to chat. So what's up everyone?"

"Everything is fine, I was planning on a party tonight at my place. And I was wondering if you had the time to come check it out later." Naruko explaned as she sipped on a diet cola.

"I'm free this afternoon and would glad to tag along!" Lee said with a smile.

"What party, Naruko?" Ichigo asked with slight confusion.

"I throw a party every other weekend, and this weekend I get to throw one." She chirped.

The other three didn't mind, and he was wondering why that the two girls took him to get some clothing for the night. "So, we are going to your place tonight then?" He asked once more.

"That's right. Naru always throw the best parties and only our group of friends get to go, with the exception of few of other people coming along. Naru, is it alright to have it at your place? Wont't your dad get mad?" Kiba said turning his attention to Naruko.

"He's on a business trip, and wont be back till monday morning." Naru said while sipping her drink.

"But shoudln't this one know how- Ahem, Wealthy you are?" Ino said with consern.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused now.

"He wont mind. Would you Ichi?"

"I guess not?"

"See!" She smiled as Lee waved them off and back to work.

"Lets go see a movie or something. I am getting bored while sitting here." Sakura stated the obvious.

They all agreed and left the food court and headed to the movie theater. They grabbed their tickets, Naruko paying for Ichigo's movie ticket and food to watch the movie with. They always gotten the best seats as the sat in the back row, wating for the movie to start.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, Ichigo was shaking violently, terrified of the movie that they had seen. The others were laughing on how the actors reacted in the funniest ways, and that they were stupid enough to go the wrong direction which the killer was. Naruko noticed how Ichigo was acting and patted his backside.<p>

"Was that too much?" She asked, looking up at him.

"N-no. Just caught me off surprised." He said with a flase smile.

"You sure?" She looked kind of worried, wondering if it was too much for him. "Anyways, it's close for the school to end, and I have to head home to get things ready for tonight."

"See ya, Naru!" They all called out to her as she ran off to the bus station to grab the needed things to get the party ready.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am also working on other stories and I would like some more reviews so that I can update faster! And thanks to those who did review this story. And here is the third instalment of "Through the Looking Glass"

Chapter Three

Naruko had made it home before anything had happened, and she was happy that she could make it home before anyone had made it over. She had a lot of time of setting up the decoration of the fore way and the living room. Snacks were set up in the kitchen, and the main floor bathrooms were free. She was happy that she had gotten everything done at a fast pace with the help of the butlers and the maids of the house hold.

"Tsume… Tell me if there is anything that is missing?"

"Just your guest, and a few more "Party snacks", young miss."

"Okay! Get them ready, Tsume! You and the rest of the staff can have the evening and the weekend off!" Naru said with a happy smile.

"Very well, young miss." Tsume had replied.

With the young miss of the house had been busy with other things, and that she wondered off into the living room, talking to herself as the doorbell rang. Being the butler that he is, Tsume went to answer the door to only find a young red headed boy, a miniature replica of the deceased mistress of the house hold. Were his eyes deceiving him? No.

"Hello! Is this were I can find the Uzumakis'?" The young boy asked. His hands were fiddling and he was kind of nervous of this.

"Yes. May I ask who you may be?"

"I-I'm Kyuubi Young. I was sent here because I had lost my adoptive parents in an accident not too long ago." Kyuubi said as he glanced down.

"If you just step and wait here by the doorway, I will call the young miss." And with that Tsume had made his way to the living where he had announced where Naruko had made her way quickly to see if he was saying the truth.

She had let out a small squeak and ran over to the boy, literally hugging him tight to the point where he had to struggle to get free. It was too late. The young red head had a nose bleed being so close to something those were soft and squishy. Without thinking, Naruko stood with blood on her clothing and that didn't bother her, yes she can act girly if she wanted to, and this was the time. "Come in! Come in!"

Kyuubi could not believe that this older teen was his older sister, and to think that she was a blonde to boot. He wonders how that was even possible, but he did see the photos of his biological parents, and one was a blonde. He could think that she was more like their dad and he was more like their mom. He did what he was told, taking off his shoes and walking in his socks; he never thought that his biological family were rich. Maybe he can get a better education than he was before.

"Very nice place... um, I didn't catch your name." Kouya said while glancing over the place with slight confusion.

"Naruko, Tsume already told me yours and it's really cute!" She smile as she walked away, telling him that he should follow.

So he did, and Naruko had nearly forgotten her friends would be over soon and told Tsume to give him a guest room till she can figure out where he should stay in the place. The young red head followed the tall man, seeming like a giant at his small height.

Once that Kyuubi was settled down in the bedroom, Tsume had made his way to the door where the bell rang. With his coat on, an umbrella in one arm, Tsume answered the door to see the young miss's friends shown up. They had a brief chat before he left and they knew where to go from there.

"Hey guys!" Naruko called out from the living room, she seemed to be more enthusiastic than normal with that fox sly grin. "You guys came early, but whatever. Where are the others?"

"They will be here shortly." A blonde called out.

Only Neji, Hinata's older cousin, Ino, Shikamaru, Tatsuki, she tagged along because of a rep, and of course, Ichigo tagged along with Ino. The rest were sure to follow along, and watching Ichigo with his mouth wide open to see how rich she really was. This was a real shocker.

"Naru- I mean, sis." Everyone unwanted attention went over to a small, long red haired boy that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Um, Naru, who is that?" Ino pointed out with such a rude tone of voice.

"That's my little brother, Ino." She replied in the same amount of rudeness in her voice.

"I never seen him." She scoffed.

"Keep acting like that, I will kick you out of my place, Ino."

Ino went silent. She knew better than to ask questions that'll get her in trouble. "Anyways... Hi there!"

Everyone had greeted the small red headed boy with quite a few questions about how he had gotten there and how he had found out where he had grew up in. He told them about his life, well most of it, and how that he had caring adoptive parents. He was the only child in his adoptive family, and they couldn't conceive or make any children of their own. Sterilised.

"… and after my parents had died in a car accident, I was sent here after the agency had found out by the incident." Kyuubi had told his life story of his short twelve years.

By now, the others had shown up, and with Gaara in tow of Sakura. He didn't want to go, but his sister forced the red head to go with them and make some friends at their new school. Was it that hard for him? Yes it was. The thing was that it was the first time that anyone had spoken to him in years, other than the Kurosaki Ichigo, his younger sisters, and his single dad. They've owed the Subaku's a lot of money, and they became their live in maids and servants, and Ichigo knew why, but his sisters were only toddlers and thought that they were living with someone was fun, till, what seemed to be years later, which they were there to pay for their debt that their family had owed them. But for now, that is another story to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had things to do over the summer. ^^; anyways! Here is the fourth installment for "Through the Looking Glass".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Only the plot and story, otherwise that I did, Ichigo would have had longer hair and not lose his shinigami powers.

Chapter Four

The night went as planned; she had sent some of her friends back, and others asked to stay the night. This was something she did not allow, but she did spite that she had been always alone in this huge mansion. She would have them clean up tomorrow before they left.

She hadn't heard anything from her brother, and that he went straight to bed. She wanted to know and she had the weekend to spend with him.

She grudgingly made her way to her room on the top floor of the house, stomping on the stairs to let the others that she was going to bed and not makes any noise that will happen that night. The only people that stayed were Ichigo, Kiba, and Lee. She had sent them to a separate room on the lower floor where her brother was.

Naruko made her way to her private bathroom, stripping down as she waited for the water to warm up to the temperature that she had liked it. Like the water, all of her stress and sorrow went with it, taking everything that made her the person that people had seen her as. She didn't like that kind of person, grabbing some of her favorite scented shampoos; she lathered them into her hair, washing out any dust or dirt that came to mind.

She had let it sit for a while, thinking of a day with her brother, a day where she can be herself than the masquerade that she played for some of the acquaints that hung around her, like Ino did. She didn't mind the other blond, but she never let her see the true her. Only people that ever let her see her were her only friends that kept true to her ever since she had made it into the academy. After letting the shampoo sit, she leaned her head back and let the warm water take the soap out of her hair, and that she liked how the water did what it did.

She waited a little longer, feeling the water going cold as she finally decide that she should get out before she would get a cold. She loathed the cold and other diseases that people had, but also gave charity to hospitals to help with more beds that people needed, and more room for patients to go.

After cleaning up, drying off, and getting into some sleeping materials, she made her way to her dresser to show a sad smile of her mother on the frame with herself and her mother smiling. She wanted that to last, the moment that she had a real family, but she couldn't have and her dad had meet a few women; they only wanted him for his money, and he finally end up staying a single parent.

She placed the portrait down on the dresser and climbed into her cold bed, it was comforting, and something that she can cling onto before falling asleep. She needed something to cling to, something that she needed in her life.

The boys heard Naruko went upstairs with the heavy footing. Ichigo was still in awe, how can one parent manage to keep all of these finances? Her father must be a president of a major company. "Hey. Kiba, how long have you known, Naruko for?"

"Roughly three years now. She doesn't have that kind of attitude that you had seen with Ino, she is usually mellower. Lee has known her ever since she had moved to America." Kiba shrugged and pointed at Lee, who seemed to be beaming with joy that he gets to have a splendid night with a few male friends.

"Yup! I had known her since the fourth grade of elementary school; this is when I was still going to school." Lee glanced down and with a small smile, "She had been my first friend since then."

Ichigo was astonished that she had moved here so long ago, knowing fluent English and Japanese. "Then what about her brother that just shown up?" he asked the two.

They looked away and then down, "we don't know much about him, she never talked about her past to anyone, other than to this guy." Kiba pointed his thumb towards Lee.

"And I will not tell anyone about it without her permission." He stated after Kiba had told the ginger. "I want to keep friends and their secrets that they do not want anyone else to know."

Ichigo finally understood. With all the talking, they haven't noticed the red head standing at their door, holding onto a stuffed red American fox plush. "Why are you talking about Naruko like that?" He had only heard some, but not all.

"I just wanted to know more, I like Naruko as a person and a friend," Ichigo waved his hand to remember the boy's name.

"-Kyuubi." Kyuubi said bluntly.

"Kyuubi. I had no other intensions on your only sister like that." He finally finished, not sure what the small red head was capable of.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kiba asked.

"I can't sleep with all of you blabbering like some girls at a slumber party." Kyuubi stated blunt, no emotion left his voice.

This put the three teens to shame, making the pre-teen think that they were old women gossiping about shush things like other women and what happened to them. Before a moment later, the red head went back to his room, hoping to have some piece and quite.

"I guess we should get some sleep too." Lee suggested as he lay on the floor with a small futon and a blanket. Kiba tooked the bed and that left Ichigo with the small couch with a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope that you all are happy that I am updating this on a weekly to monthly basis. . I also want to add that this is where the real adventure begins! :D Acknowledge me for my greatness and please! PLEASE! Write a review. That is what keeps me going. Here is the fifth installment of "Through the Looking Glass"

A/N2: I hope that you guys don't mind, but this chapter is based on Naru-chans dream of "through the looking glass" novel that she had read when she was younger. Still looking for a beta for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character. if I did, they would not have such crappy childhoods.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

After falling asleep, young Naruko awoke in her bed; finding it cold as it was when she had fallen asleep in it. The only problem was that she noticed how young she was and that she looked around the grey room. Things were strange as the young Naruko gotten up and went to venture further into the dream state that she was in.

That is when she had spotted the body-sized mirror, lightly touching it as her hand went through the mirror. She was astonished of how the mirror did so, she had the biggest curiosity than a cat would with water or mice. She fell through the mirror to find the same room with vivid colours than the room that she was in. something was strange and she wanted to see what else that the dream state had to offer.

She had seen all of these before, just not like this, or this bright either. She ventured further into the room where she had seen a bright orange rabbit with a matching vest coat. She remembered reading a book that had something to do with these strange happenings with these kind of creatures, but instead that the creatures did not follow the time line of the story that she had read so long ago.

"Mr. Rabbit!" She called out to the orange hare, which spun around to face the blond child.

"OH! It's you again! I need your help with something!" The hare grabbed onto Naruko's dress and pulled her along down a hallway, which lead from the room. She listened to the voice, and recognized that it was Ichigo's voice. Why in the world is he here in her dream? The question went over and over in her head until the were halted by the hare stopping. "Wait here, I am going to tell them that you have returned!"

He hopped off into a small door way, a huge commotion happened shortly after that the hare had entered the room.

"What d'ya mean that she's back!" The other voice yelled as the orange hare flew out of the room with a strange dog looking creature. Wild brown pelt covered the creature as it had two red tribal markings underneath its eyes. It reminded her of Kiba just slightly. It stood up on it's hind legs, a waist coat on this one as well. "She's ain't 'pose to be back yet!" He completely ignored her.

She watched the two bicker about something, "She is back, you dumb mutt! She's right there!" The hare pointed at Naruko. "And she has returned to help us than to wonder around like last time!" The hares voice was incredible loud and it hurt to hear.

"Last time…?" Naruko muttered to herself as the canine looking man glanced her way.

"She's 'pose to be bigger tha' this!" He mention how short and that she was the same height as the girl that they were talking about.

"She maybe small, but she had grown up in Outland!" The hare retorted.

"Fine, fine." The canine sighed. "Tell me your name so we can get a goin' here."

"Naruko." She chirped as she watched the two.

The dog creature slammed his fist against the hare's head. "I told you get her when she is eighteen!"

"She is eighteen!" the orange hare said, clutching his head in his hands. Wincing somewhat as he raised another fist.

"Then tell me why she is still looking like a child, hm?"

"She wanted to be like this, not my decision!" he retored.

"Guys, I didn't want to be like this, I just woke up like this in a grey room." She butted in before the two can continue to fight with each other. "Tell me where I am, and I wont have to do any damage to the two of you."

"She doesn't know where she is?" The dog creature asked.

"I guess not." The hare brought a furred paw to his chin and hummed. "This is on the other side of the looking glass that you seen. I am Ichi, and this here is Kai." He pointed to himself and the dog creature. "And young Naruko, I hope that you do not mind if you come with us for a little while."

The hare, Ichi, hopped down a hidden path behind the room that the two were in. Kai went in next, followed by Naruko. She was amazed that she had seen an orange hare, and a dog that acts almost human. She wondered what else is in this crazy world. She followed the two, coming into a strange, but colourful forest of blues, yellows, whites, and you know what I mean, she had seen almost all of the colours that she can think of!

'What else is here…' She thought to herself, looking around as the hare and dog creature kept arguing about something small. "Why is it so colorful?"

"Because you made it colorful!" Ichi chirped with a happy tone, still focused on the path in front of them.

Kai grunted from the response, he did agree with the idea of a young person doing things of an adult should be doing.

"When was I here…?" She asked the duo as she walked behind them, taking all of the colourful forestry in her mind.

"Big sister." Ichi's voice came out wrong as he spoke again. "Wake up!"

* * *

><p>Naruko's body jerked up to see her younger brother sitting on the bed looking down at her. 'it was a dream…' She murmured to herself as she glanced up at her brother, wondering how and why he was in the room with her. Then she had realized that she was lying on the floor with the blankets covering her body in a cocoon like state.<p>

"Why are you here." She bluntly told him.

"I heard a thump and came to check it out, and I found you on the floor. 'Sides, you're friends are downstairs making a mess." Kyuubi told her as he got up and left her to change.

'Strange kid…' She told herself as she gotten ready for her daily shower, even though that she had taken a shower the night before, she shrugged it off and left to her bathroom to get ready for a full fun filled day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I have been not updating this story and erased my other stories. Anyways, here is the sixth installment for "Through the Looking Glass" Enjoy! BTW, this one will be a little one Kyuubi and all that. So, most of you know that he lied right?

Chapter six

Naruko walked into the kitchen to see Lee, Ichigo, and Kiba sitting around the island munching out on some cereal that either Kiba or Lee had grabbed from the cupboards. She giggled some as Kyuubi walked out from behind his older sister, and the man wasn't around to see how his spawn had developed with him adopted.

"What are you guys up too?" She asked them as she grabbed the box of cereal. "Did you guys have a fun time last night?"

"My first party since I left Japan." Ichigo said as he watched the blonde getting some milk to go with her cereal.

"I haven't been out in a while and had fun with the gang." Lee smiled.

"Meh. Could have done a gore theme." Kiba stated, grabbing a hand full of cereal.

Kyuubi watched the older one's chatter among themselves. He didn't want to interrupt them, he was still new to this type of house hold, and yet he felt that he needed to be here.

***Flash back***

_Kyuubi watched his doped up mother lying on the couch, he wanted to let her know where he was going and left a note saying that he was going to school and after that, his part time job as a dishwasher._

_He left the apartment building and headed to school; yes he had the highest scores and had a scholar to the academy of technology in Los Anglos. Meeting up with his friends, they went to school. They were all older than he was, he was already in high school, yet he is only twelve years of age. They didn't mind, and he didn't mind._

"_What are you doing tonight, Ubi?" One of his friends asked him as they were at their lockers._

"_My part time, and then probably home… I really hate that woman, Josh." Kyuubi told his friend._

"_I'm sorry to hear, Ubi."_

"_Don't fret about it. I happen to be going from one foster home to another, yet I keep staying at the school wherever I was sent. Maybe one day I'll find my parents." Kyuubi told the older male with a sad smile._

_The bell rang and Kyuubi went to his algebra advance class with his friend Josh in tow. They went to the basically the same classes but different option classes._

_After the school day, Kyuubi left his friends at the front doors of the school, running to his part time job that was a few blocks from his place. Making with only five minutes to spare, he went straight to the dishes and started what the other had left._

_A few hours after, he went home all tired out and he headed to his sanctuary to study up and finish his homework that was due the very next day. Once getting into the place, he saw his foster mother sleeping on the couch as the phone range._

"_Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone._

"_Ubi, do you still want to get out of there?" Josh's voice said from the other side of the phone._

"_As long as this woman doesn't hunt me down." Kyuubi told his friend._

"_I may have found your family, but they are in California. Are you ready to find them and meet your long lost family?"_

"_Yes, but… what will happen to you? Will I be able to see you again? You have been there for me since I have started high school and didn't make fun of me because I am younger than you."_

"_You still have my email right?"  
>"Yes, but I think I should make a new one in case she hires someone to hunt me down and bring me back…"<em>

_Josh seemed a little quite as he spoke up again. "Okay, just put your nickname on the end of the letter and I would know. Anyways, there is a bus that is leaving soon. So I think that you should get your last pay and leave from there. I will see ya at the bus station?"  
>"Yeah, I have to grab some clothes and some other stuff to get ready for this long trip across the country."<em>

_After that, he hung up as his foster mom had stirred from her slumber. She looked at him and went back to sleep. She didn't care about the boy as long as he brought her income from child services. Kyuubi went to his room to pack up his belongings. Doing so, he left the apartment and down to the bus station to get ready for a life time._

"_What took you so long?" josh asked as he seen his little friend walk into the bus station. "Here, this is your one way ticket and the address to your long lost families place."_

"_Thanks…"_

***End of flash back***

"… Ubi, you okay buddy?" Kiba said as he wave a hand in front of the kid.

"Yes. I was just thinking of something. Naruko, do you have a computer that I can use?" He asked his sister before she lent him her own spare lap top.

Going up stairs to be by himself, he went into the room that he was given by Naruko and sat on the bed to turn it on and logged on to email account to see how his friend josh was doing.

_Hey,_

_I was wondering how you are doing in this past week? Yes I have found my family, but it was my sisters that answer the door. You wouldn't believe how huge this place is! It's just her and my supposable dad staying in this huge house. I wanted to see how things on your end of the country. I know that she had started a search for me and wants me back. I only hope that she doesn't find out where I am, or that you had helped me in my escape from there. I want you to call me from a public phone in a few days; I had gotten a new number so you can call me at this number: 9066612589._

_Other than getting here in one piece, I was glad I had managed to find the right place with the first chance that I had laid my eyes on the place. I met my sisters friends on the very night that I had gotten here, made a few friends on the bus on the way here and was glad that someone gave me a ride to this little town about twenty miles from Los Anglos. I hope to hear from you in a few days and see how things are. I will send a photo of me and my sister once I had gotten a camera._

_Your friend, Ubi_

Kyuubi smiled as he logged off of his account and shut the laptop to shut it off and went to go take a shower, after three days of leaving New york, he needed the shower and get cleaned up and to get ready to see if he can find a place that he can start a part time job to keep a steady income for himself. He didn't want to mooch off of his newly found family, or to be trouble to them in anyway.

Getting into the shower, he heard something smash in the kitchen as he ran quickly to see what it was.

Once reaching the kitchen, he had seen Naruko on the floor with Lee and Ichigo on the floor cleaning up the mess of a fallen cup with shattered glass all over the floor. Kiba was at sink cleaning up the cut on his hand.

"What happened?" Asked Kyuubi as he seen the bloody mess on the floor and on the male at the sink.

"Nothing." Naruko grumbled as the trio had finally cleaned up the glass on the floor. "We had an argument on where the next party should be and Ichigo offered and Kiba declined it and we should go out instead of having another house party."

"I see... well, I am going to take a shower and go for a walk around the town to see how life is here like. I live in a cooler climate and I want to get use to the weather around here." Said the red head leaving the room to take his shower.

"You have a weird brother, Naru." Kiba said as he had some paper towels around his bleeding hand.

"This is the first time for me having a little brother. I bet that he is a prodigy like dad."

All three looked at her like she had grown a second head or something like that. She shook her head and smiled some. "After this, we'll take the brat out to see how we live, okay?" She told the three.

Only meeting Ichigo the day before, she can be herself and he wouldn't judge her for her actions. She felt that she had met him somewhere, but she shrugged the feeling away as she gotten up and placed the broken glass in a box to throw it away.

"Anyways, let's get going and wait for him till he's out of the shower." Naruko said as she put the cereal away in the cupboards and the jug of milk back in the fridge.

Leaving the kitchen, the front door the opened and shut.

"Hunny! I'm home!" a guy called from the front area. "You have guests here?"

"D-dad!" Naruko called from the kitchen, having three boys near her back side. "I thought that you won't be home till Monday!"

"Well, they had to cancel the meeting and it'll be the following weekend." The older blonde male said. "Nice seeing you again, Kiba, Lee, and you are…?"

"Ichigo." The red headed male said with somewhat of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"Dad… there is someone here that you had left… after mom had passed away." Naruko said.

A smaller version of her mother stood at the top of the stairs, gapping like a fish to see that the man had left him alone all these years, standing at the door way. Minato too had a shocked expression, almost mimicking the younger male. "Who-who is that?"

"He's your son… my little brother?" she told her dad.

"I'm Kyuubi Young…" The small red head said as he walked up to the taller man, holding out a hand to give a shake.

Minato felt over whelmed, he never thought why he had given up this child. He reminded him of his wife, so much like Kushina. He knelt as he pulled the boy into a hug, Kyuubi didn't know what to do but hug the man back. He felt tears coming to his eyes, was this joy that he is reunited with his family, or that he wanted to have a real dad and a sibling. Things were not connecting as the older man started to cry.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to leave you like that… to leave my own child in the care of someone that I didn't know what to do…" Minato said to the small male.

"I'm sure you didn't know what to do then… but we can make up for lost time." He told the older male.

They both nodded on that as Naruko and her friends were leaving the place to give the two sometime to catch up.

"You think its okay to leave them alone?" Kiba asked as he had an apple in one hand, and the bandaged hand holding a peach.

"Yes, they haven't seen each other for a long time, and I would like to get to know him better myself too, but this is something that the two can handle on their own without a woman watching over them." Naruko told the trio as they made their way to down town of the small city that they all live in.


End file.
